Tu recuerdo bastara
by Jigoku no senshi
Summary: Ella lo enseño amar para luego partirle el corazon. Sai jamas penso que Diria adíos a quien siempre amara./mi primer fic, please no lo traten tan mal. Espero les guste


**Diré adiós.**

Amar es sentirte bien estando entre el caos, es poder salir adelante por aquellas personas en qué piensas cada día.

Amarte me ha dado más de lo que alguna vez pensé. Yo quien no conocía sentimientos, emociones, ni reacciones. Te ame, te amo a ti la mujer más encantadora y realista que ha podido existir.

Me enseñaste a conocer que aun mi frio y sin sentimiento corazón puede latir alocado y convulsionar con una sonrisa.

Que por extraño que parezca no soy diferente a los demás, que puedo llegar a odiar, reír, llorar y amar. Pero también conocí que solo y nada más contigo puedo liberarme y ser yo mismo.

"**Recuerdas como solíamos ver, **

**El amanecer a lo lejos, **

**Decías esto nunca acabara"**

_ -Sai-me hablaste luego de tanto rato en silencio. Algo difícil para ti, quizás yo solo no había cambiado con lo nuestro._

_-Si- conteste ante tu llamada de atención-_

_-Estoy segura que esto jamás va a terminarse ¿Sabes por qué?-tu voz sonaba divertida-_

_-No, dímelo tu- me limite a decir-_

_-Porque te amo y te necesito conmigo aquí- fue una excusa idiota, pero aun así, mis brazos rodearon más fuerza los tuyo-_

Tus ojos, esos orbes azules que me observaban divertido. Mis ojos opacos, negros como una noche sin estrellas, encontraron brillo con los tuyos. Sabia para ese entonces que si no estábamos juntos aunque fuese un minuto la vida no valdría la pena.

Te tengo y observo la luna, luego a ti sin hallar respuestas. Aquellos ojos han perdido brillo ¿o son los míos que ya se comienzan a quedarse a oscuras ante tus gestos fríos?

"**Tomas mi mano y me acercas a ti, **

**Tan cerca de ti."**

Gracias a ti he aprendido a conocer la mayoría de los gestos humanos sin recurrir a un libro para interpretarlos, por eso leo los tuyos o ¿Sera que te conozco demasiado?

No sonríes, no me miras, solo está tu mano junto a la mía, tan cálido y tan frio, aquel contacto tuyo y mío. No, mas mío que tuyo.

Y entiendo, por esta vez comprendo.

"**Tengo el presentimiento que**

**Tú no tienes las palabras**

**Encontré una para ti**

**Bese tu mejilla, dije adiós y me marche"**

El corazón, mi corazón sintió un dolor extraño y que nunca había sentido. Observe fuera de mi mundo, nuestro mundo. Dolor, ¿Era ese sentimiento ahogado era dolor? Como un aguijonazo.

Hoy comprendo que me rompiste el corazón.

Cabizbaja seguías sin mirarme. Mi voz sin emoción quiso hablarte sin lastimar. Me acerque a tus labios por primera vez en toda la noche, solo me diste tu mejilla. Allí, deposite mi atrevimiento.

_Adiós- sonó mi voz fría y queda-_

Y me marche.

"**No mires hacia atrás porque estoy llorando"**

Mi rostro pálido se infundo en la careta de indiferencia. Unas calientes gotas recorrieron mi cara. ¿Lagrimas?

Yo estaba llorando.

"**Recuerdo todas las cosas, **

**Que difícilmente hiciste,**

**Dime por que, **

**No sé por qué esto ah acabado"**

Deseamos tantas cosas. Queríamos hacer cada cosa juntos. ¿Fue eso tan solo mi anhelo?

¿Para eso querías hacerme mirar el mundo? Éramos muchísimo más de lo que puedo hacer yo solo. Tan solo quisiera que me devolvieras mi vida de nuevo, pero no quiero olvidar lo que fue estar junto a ti. Dime porque tenías que acabar con mi deseo. Porque me estoy acabando.

"**Recuerdo las estrellas fugases,**

**la caminata que tomamos esa noche,**

**Espero que tu deseo se haya hecho realidad, **

**el mí me ha traicionado"**

Justo aquí sentado donde me encuentro desde ayer, logramos ver esa cosa fulminante y llena de colores que atravesó el cielo, tu dijiste.

- Sai, eso es una estrella fugaz. Pide un deseo- me diste un apretón de manos-

-¿Un deseo?- pregunte confundido. Para que pedirle un deseo aquella cosa-

-Es algo mágico, anda pide un deseo-

-¿Y qué deseo pido?-pregunte buscando como respuesta un suspiro-

-Lo que más quieras en este mundo-

- Pues eso es fácil. Te quiero a ti-

-no, debe ser algo que no poseas-

-Ok, pues…-me interrumpiste con un dedo sobre mis labios-

-Espera, debe ser con los ojos cerrados y para tus adentros, el deseo solo lo debe conocer la estrella y tú-

-Comprendo- Mire por donde paso aquella estrella y cerré mis ojos. (Que ella jamás deje de sonreírme así como lo hace)

"**sueltas mi mano y me das una sonrisa falsa,**

**Tengo el presentimiento que no sabes que hacer,**

**Miro tus ojos profundamente, vacilan un momento,**

**¿Por qué estas llorando?"**

Podría haber sido un día totalmente alocado, pero si estabas junto a mí. Ya no habría porque pensar en lo demás. Solos tú y yo.

Te llevaba de la mano para subir a la colina. Tus pasos al final le hicieron caso a tu corazón y te detuviste. Soltaste mi mano, cual cayó lentamente hacia un costado de mi cuerpo. Te mire, sin entender. Me sonreíste como jamás imagine. Tan falsa que simplemente no te pude reconocer.

Cual verdad frente a mis ojos y no lo quise ver.

Pero tu me enseñaste a todo, menos a poder decir adiós. A presentir cuando ya no se es amado, cuando ya no se es necesitado. ¿Entonces qué hago ahora que te necesito?

"**Tallulah**

**Es más fácil vivir solo que temer que el tiempo se acabe,**

**Tallulah **

**Encuentra las palabras y háblame, oh,**

**Tallulah**

**Esto podría ser el cielo"**

Diré adiós sin comprender. Tan solo diré adiós porque tú deseas escucharlo. Diré adiós porque ya no queda más nada que decir. Diré adiós para que duela menos. Diré adiós porque Te amare siempre cuando mire al cielo. Diré adiós para verte sonreír.

_**Solo Diré adiós**_

Renunciare a ti para ser feliz.

Recordare que estuve alguna vez mejor.

Serás tan solo lo mejor de mi vida.

Tan efímero como la vida.


End file.
